Drunken Whispers
by xjrose
Summary: Hwoarang loses to a girl and ends up falling in love with her fiery spirit.
1. Chapter 1

"I have to fight this chick? She's probably too dainty to even fight!" I laughed, my eyes fixed on the little girl before me.

"You'll regret that, jerk," she said, fire igniting in her deep brown eyes.

I laughed again, "Jerk? Is that the worst you can call me, bitch?"

The announcer called "Fight!" and within seconds I was already on the ground. I got up quickly and began a series of kicks. Most guys would be worried about hurting a girl but I knew that since she'd entered the tournament, it was her own damn fault if she got hurt. She knew what she was getting into.

The girl grabbed ahold of my leg and pulled it out of socket. I didn't have the time to pop it back into place before she tackled me to the ground again. She pummeled her fists into my chest and my face. "Sorry, honey, but I don't plan to have a visit from the toothfairy tonight," I said, rolling on top of her. I'd never really been on top of a girl that I wasn't taking advantage of; not to say that I would really take advantage of a girl but most of the time it was what she really wanted but she was just playing hard-to-get.

This one had fire in her soul and would not be held down. She kicked me off of her and continued the blows. I couldn't kick her anymore with my leg out of socket; I could barely hold myself up in a standing position. But I did what I could to block her attacks until the announcer called "Time's up!" We both stood and she grinned at me. "Hwoarang, you took too much damage," the announcer told me. "The winner is Asuka Kazama."

"Still say I'm too dainty to fight, asshole?"

"You're getting better at those insults. Next time I see you I expect more creativity," I called after her as she walked away.

After I turned to walk away, Steve finally caught up to me. "Sorry I was late. Lost track of time. How was the fight?"

"Eh," I scratched the back of my neck. "I let her win."

"Going soft, Hwoarang?" Steve chuckled.

"No, of course not. I mean, I already beat Jin's ass so the rest didn't really matter to me."

I watched as Steve rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go get a drink." We both took off in the direction of the bar. "So who was it anyway?"

"I dunno," I said. "Some chick."

"I always like to know who I'm fighting against," Steve said. "What'd she look like?"

"Short little runt with fire in her soul. Kinda cute too," I admitted.

"Sounds like Asuka. She's very competitive, a lot like you actually." Steve held open the door to the bar and I stepped in. "I hear she's somehow related to Jin."

"Kazama?" My anger flared at the thought of him. I ordered a shot, not even bothering to sit down just yet.

"Yeah, I think they're like cousins or something. They share the same last name."

After a couple hours of drinking, I went outside for a cigarette and of course by that time I was drunk and out of my mind. I saw a girl walk past me. She had a great figure, nice ass, so I whistled at her. The dark eyes that met mine were filled with a rage of flame brighter than the hair on my head. She was the girl from the fight. She called me a perverted lunatic with no brains. I called after her as she walked away, "I thought you were someone else." I tried to follow her but my vision was so blurred from the alcohol that I tripped and fell on my face.

"Serves you right," she scoffed.

But I didn't get back up.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a hotel room. It wasn't mine and it sure as hell wasn't Steve's. I scrambled up out of the bed and headed for the door.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the voice came from behind me. I turned to find her staring at me with her brown eyes freshly coated in mascara. "You passed out, you know. I couldn't leave you there." Asuka laughed, "You were pretty drunk."

"Thanks," I said with some resentment. Why her? It could've been anybody else...

"Takes a lot of pride, Hwoarang," she gave a cocky smile.

"Not as much as if I'd apologized."

"True," Asuka moved towards the door and opened it for me.

"Hey," I called, turning to face her from the threshold. "How about we start fresh? Can I take you for coffee?"

"And dinner," a smirk grew on her face.

"Coffee now, dinner later, got it. One problem, Kazama, I don't know if I can swing that; dunno if I've got the cash."

"So borrow some money."

"Great idea. Hey, Kazama, can I--"

"No, Hwoarang, you know what I meant." She rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the way. Could it be that the only reason she accepted this date is because I'm bribing her with dinner? Or does she actually like me? "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hwoarang, I'm walking..."

"No, I mean, why did you agree to go out with me?"

She stopped walking and blinked rapidly in my direction, seemingly annoyed. "Maybe I like to eat," Asuka said, walking again. "One less meal to buy." Could she be lying? She was right though, I am an asshole; how could she like someone like me?


	3. Chapter 3

I explained to Steve all about how I woke up in Asuka's hotel room and the date I had that night. "Please tell me you're not taking her for Chinese take-out," Steve laughed, knowing my usual eating habits.

"No way," I said. "If it were up to me it'd be pizza." I grinned. "But she picked out the restaurant."

"Probably the most expensive one in all of Japan."

"If it is, we'll just order drinks and then leave."

"At least get some appetizers, man. Can't call it dinner if you don't eat."

I could tell that the blonde boxer found this conversation to be hilarious. "You've got a point."

As I walked into the bathroom, I heard Steve's voice call to me, "Dress nice."

"What for?" I scoffed.

"She'll expect you to." I groaned in response.

But I did dress nice. Or at least as nice as a guy like me could dress without renting a tux. We met outside the restaurant. She was dressed in an intricate gown that looked like it took hours to put on. I hated the thought of how tedious it would be for me to take it off. It looked to me like she had made the dress herself; her breasts seemed to be held up only by bandages. But still she looked stunning.

"Oh good," she said. "Maybe you;re not as much of an asshole as I thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be dressed horribly or you wouldn't even show at all."

"Kazama, you underestimate me." I grinned.

"By the way," Asuka turned to me just after we had gotten inside. "My friends have a date too."

I looked over and saw a girl frantically waving to us, her pigtails bouncing up and down. And sitting next to her, I saw my rival, Jin Kazama.


	4. Chapter 4

Asuka and I sat down at the table next to Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama. I couldn't tell whether Jin was nervous about having dinner with me or just because he was sitting next to Xiaoyu. But I didn't care enough to ask him.

"So Hwoarang," the perky little girl turned to me. "What are your intentions with my Asuka?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, taken aback by her sudden question.

"What do you want with her? Why did you ask her out?" Xiaoyu looked very much interested in my answer.

"I asked her to dinner--"

"Actually, you asked me to coffee. I told you that you were taking me to dinner as well," Asuka chimed in."

"Yeah, whatever," I said. "I asked her in thanks because even though I had insulted her, she took me in after I passed out yesterday."

"So you asked her out because you feel sorry for her?" Xiaoyu's voice grew louder with every word.

"No, Xiao, calm down. It was gratitude."

"You just want to get in her pants, don't you?" Xiaoyu's brown eyes were menacing as she squinted in hatred.

"No," I defended. "I never said that."

"But you were thinking it!"

"Xiao, can I talk to you in the ladies' restroom for a moment please?" Asuka dragged Xiaoyu into the bathroom, leaving me alone with Kazama.

As soon as they were gone Jin let out a slight laugh. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Kazama?"

"I'm not laughing at you," he said. "I'm laughing at Xiao. She's ridiculous."

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"Not really. She's very protective though."

"I can tell. But she gives me the creeps," I shuddered.

Xiaoyu and Asuka came back from the bathroom. "Sorry about that," Asuka said, her face gleamed. Xiaoyu grunted in anger, but kept her mouth shut.

The rest of dinner there was light conversation. Mostly the girls trying to get us to say something.

I decided that I really liked Asuka. But that was not something I was going to tell her, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do my friends make you uncomfortable, Hwoarang?" she asked after dinner when we were all alone in my hotel room.

"No," I lied, scratching the back of my neck. Admitting to being uncomfortable is a sign of weakness.

"I know you're lying."

"You can't possibly know I'm lying," I said. "Because I'm not lying," I lied again.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I can tell you're lying just by your persistance in denying it." Asuka laughed.

"Okay, pretend for a second that I am lying. What then?"

"Then I win." She crossed her arms smugly.

"That's it? No snappy come-back?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Just sheer satisfaction."

"You wouldn't think me weak?"

"Not any more so than before. You'll always be weak. But at least your effort adds to the attraction." She ran her index finger down my cheek. As soon as she stopped, I was always begging to feel her touch again. "But you'll never admit it," she smiled. Her back was to me but I could hear it in her voice. "Among other things you won't admit."

"Like what?" I asked, wondering what else she knew.

"Hwoarang, why did you really ask me to dinner?"

"I asked you to coffee. You--"

"That's not the point," Asuka interrupted. "You wanted to ask me to dinner. But you didn't. You thought it was too forward."

"What, are you a profiler?"

She ignored me. "You want women to want you. But you don't really care about them. You just want to feel their bodies thrusting against yours. But with me, this isn't about sex. What is it that you really want?" She had me right on target the whole time.

"I'm very attracted to you," I choked out.

"You're attracted to the women you sleep with," she reminded.

"It's more than an attraction to your physical beauty. I want to be with you." I was about to say more when I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against my own.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." She kissed me again, deeper this time.

After she broke away, she took a sip of my beer. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," she smirked as she climbed up on my hotel bed and lay next to me, sex far from her mind.

Asuka wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell off to sleep in my arms. "Good night, angel," I whispered.


End file.
